galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Houri
Houri are the offspring of a Nymph and an Elf. They are always females of unmatched grace and beauty. They are also known as muses, artemisians, and ninevah. Though not as beautiful as their mothers, houri are far more attractive than any elf or human, a fact that brings them great power as well as constant peril. A houri must always be on her guard, for wars have begun to win one's favor, and the basest of villains have put aside all other thoughts once they decide to capture one. Fortunately houri are more than pretty faces, able to defend themselves as well as gather companions and allies to their sides. Appearance Houri are among the most beautiful of all mortal races. They are universally fair, though their body types range from slender to buxom. They have flawlessly smooth skin, luxuriant hair usually of an unnatural color, bright eyes, perfect features, and delicate, long, pointed ears. A houri may have any skin, eye, and hair coloration, depending on the appearance of her parents. Pale, creamy skin, blond hair, and green eyes are the most common, but houri have been born with brown, black, or well-tanned skin and any imaginable hair and eye color. Houri never show signs of age, though they do mature. They follow the normal rules for ability score adjustment, but once they reach their middle years they take on an ageless beauty, making it impossible to determine the relative age of houri past their youth. Even in death houri do not lose their beauty, for their bodies never suffer the ravages of vermin or decomposition. Society & Culture Society Religion Relations Adventurers Racial Traits *-2 Strength, +4 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, +2 Wisdom, +8 Charisma. Houri are graceful, charming, creative, and always attractive. (19 RR) *Medium size *Speed 30ft *Low-light vision (2RP) *'Dazzling Beauty (Su):' A houri can summon some of the unearthly beauty of her mother once per day, plus once per 3 hit dice, as a full round action. All creatures within 30ft of the houri who look at her must make a Will save (DC = 10 + 1/2 character level + Charisma modifier). Those who fail the save are dazed for 1 round. (2 RP) *'Stunning Touch (Su):' A houri can stun a creature with her touch as a standard action. The houri makes a melee touch attack and if successful the target needs to make a Fortitude save (DC = 10 +1/2 character level + Charisma modifier) or be stunned for 1d4 rounds. (2 RP) *Damage reduction 5/cold iron. (3 RP) *'Unearthly Grace (Su):' A houri adds half its charisma bonus (positive only) as a bonus on all saving throws, and as a deflection bonus to Armor Class. (5 RP) *'Wild Empathy (Ex):' Houri have Wild Empathy as if they were druids of their character level. They get a +2 racial bonus on wild empathy checks. (1 RP) *Houri are immune to disease, even magical diseases such as Mummy Rot. (3 RP) *Houri have a +4 racial bonus to Handle Animal, Perform, and Swim. (9 RP) Alternate Racial Traits *'Lampad-born:' Some houri are born from Lampads, underground dwelling cousins of nymphs. These houri usually have physical features of their mother, dark grey skin, and stark white hair. They have Darkvision of 90ft and Light Blindness. This racial trait replaces the Low-light vision racial trait. **'Insane Beauty (Su):' A houri can summon some of the unearthly beauty of her Lampad mother once per day, plus once per 3 hit dice, as a full round action. All Creatures within 30ft of the houri who look at her must make a Will Save (DC = 10 + 1/2 character level + Charisma Modifier). Those who fail the save are Confused for 1 round. This racial trait replaces Dazzling Beauty racial trait. **'Weep (Su):' As a standard action, a houri can unsettle those near her when she cries. Any creature within 30ft who can hear the houri's weeping becomes Shaken unless it succeeds a Will save (DC = 10 + 1/2 character level + Charisma modifier) as long as they remain within 30ft of the houri. This is a mind affecting fear effect that relies on audible components. This trait replaces the Stunning Touch Racial trait. Subraces